castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution
IGG has released a new feature in the most recent update (Sept/Oct 2015), which enables legendary 10 star heroes to continue getting tougher and gain a new look. Evolving (evo'ing) a hero has some requirements. Note: Evolved (evo) Heroes will get enhancements split into two updates. In this update, the evolved Heroes will have their base stats boosted. They will get more boosts in the next update, but it’s a secret for now. Heroes will have a new look when evolved. Evolutionary Requirements Overview Currently only Legendary Heroes can be evolved and although evolve, their link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px HP per level does not. | As of version 1.2.77, can currently only evolve to Evo1 so cannot currently evolve to Evo2. }} Also Harpy Queen is subject to an anomalous drop in her link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px HP base. A Hero must fulfill all the evolutionary (evo) Hero requirements before a it can be evolved. When a Hero is ready to evolve it will appear in the Heroes Altar with the its Star Level shining and the Hero will have Evolve where you typically see the Upgrade button: Basic Evolved Hero Overview The initial link=Attributes#Movement Speed|18x18px move speed will drop to the 4 Star speed for evo1 and 5 Star speed for evo2. The returned books 20x20px must be claimed from your mailbox within 7 days. Returned Books from Evolution When a hero is evolved, any experience above the minimum evo level (180 for evo1, 185 for evo2) is returned in Blessed Tome-II 20x20px exp books (500k link=Experience|18x18px per book) with that experience rounded up to the nearest 500k link=Experience|18x18px. The following tables shows the minimum number of books that are returned for each level, what level these books can level a new hero to and for each level where the next 500k link=Experience|18x18px break starts on that level (add 500k steps to this number to find where the subsequent breaks start, ie for 183 the first break is 313,501 link=Experience|18x18px, so the next break will be at 313,501 + 500,000, the next at 313,501 + 2 x 500,000 etc). How to work out Evolution DMG and HP from Hero Info Stats: Use the "Base Evo Stats (Level Up)" shown in a Hero's "Info Box" (found at the top right of each Hero's page) to calculate a Hero's damage (DMG link=Attributes#Damage|18x18px) and Hit/Health Points (HP link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px) for a given Hero Level: : Evo Base + ( Evo per Star * Stars ) + ( Evo per Level * Level ) Spirit Mage example with link=Attributes#Damage|18x18px Damege: 669+ 378 (+13) and link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px Hitpoints:10230+ 1680 (+90): ::link=Attributes#Damage|18x18px DMG = 669 + ( 378 * ) + ( 13 * Level ) ::link=Attributes#Hitpoints|18x18px HP = 10230 + (1680 * ) + ( 90 * Level ) *''Make sure to include the "Evo Base" amount shown in the "[ ... ]"'' *''Please note that with the evolution calculations you do not use a level minue one.'' *''Ensure to use the star value sown on the hero - first evolution hero's start at 4 stars and second evolution at 5 stars.'' Formula's for Calculating a Hero's Evo Stat's Evolved Heroes Star level evolve from level 1 with 3 + ''evolution generation'' Stars. This means that the Hero'sStars will not increase until the evolved Hero reaches the relevant level to Star level, ie, level 80 to go above 4 Stars, level 100 to go above 5 Stars. Evolved Heroes still follow the standard stats formula with these exceptions: #The Hero's HP and DMG now include a base amount (not a standard base stat). #The Hero's Stars start at 3 + ''evolution generation'' Stars, i.e. first evolution starts at 4 Stars and second evolution starts at 5 ''Stars. #The Hero's Stars do not start increasing until the hero reaches the relevant level to Star level. #Standard Star leveling will not start until the hero reaches the relevant star level which is 80 for evo1 and 100 for evo2. #Evolved Heroes have their own evolved base level up '''base stats', but, there are formulas that can use the standard base stats. 'This now means that calculating evolved stats includes the Hero's unique fixed '''base as well as new base stats(be careful not to confuse '''base' with base stats) which is typically shown in [''x+] in the Hero's Info Box" and Stars will not start to increase until the Hero reaches 4 or more Stars. To calculate evo1 hero stats, use the following: *Evo1 DMG = EVO1 DMG Base + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Star * Stars + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Level * Level *Evo1 HP = EVO1 HP Base + EVO1 HP Level Up per Star * Stars + EVO1 HP Level Up per Level * Level Comparing Hero First Evolution to its Standard Counterpart: The evo1 heroes stats have many advantages over their counterparts including starting out with a massive base making them up to around 3.0x - 1.88x HP and about 1.6x - 1.33x DMG than their counterparts. But this is partially offset by Star leveling up increases not starting until the Hero reaches 5 Stars. Evo1 HP and Evo1 DMG are larger than its equivalent counterpart but the biggest increase is with HP with DMG being much smaller increase. For HP, an evo1 hero at level 66e-68e will typically be match the HP of its level 180 counterpart and 132e-135e for DMG. But at 66e-68e an evo1's hero DMG will still be well under will that of the level 180, but rather be close to that of level 104-110. It is not until an evo1 hero gets to level 132e that its DMG becomes a close match for its counterpart at level 180. In battle simulations an evo1 level of between 100e and 120e typically matches its level 180 counterpart. But this does vary from hero to hero with some heroes able to match at 100e and others only barely at 120e. First Evolution Requirements: - Hero must reach 10 Stars (at least level 180 ) - 1 Evolution Rune (can be obtained by spending 1000 Fame collected from Lost Battlefield) - 1,000 Red Crystals - 1 duplicate of the same Hero, you can provide the duplicate by 3 ways: # Selecting the same Hero from the Heroes Altar (before, unlock the Hero and remove all the Crests) # Selecting the same Hero Card from the # Providing Shards instead of a Hero duplicate while: * For Heroes that can be obtained by Shards you will need to provide the amount of the Hero cost * For Heroes that cannot be obtained by Shards you will need to provide 20,000 Shards All Experience that the evolved hero had above, and including, level 180 (10 Stars) will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) typically rounded-up to the nearest 500,000 exp. 'Second Evolution Requirements:' - Hero must reach 10 Stars of the first Evolution system - 5 Evolution Runes - 2,000 Red Crystals - 3 duplicates of the same Hero If Hero has a higher level than 180 the Experience gained after reaching 10 Stars will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) Honor Badges aren't used for evolving heroes but they will be used to level them up. Non-Evolved versus Evolved, EVO1 versus EVO2 Category:Heroes